In a Daydream
by countryangelatheart
Summary: Ever wondered why Ron never gets his homework done? He daydreams! Read me to find out what our redhead dreams sbout. Contains mature sexual content!


**Title: In a Daydream**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ron, Harry, and Draco(****Threesome Warning and mature language.****)**

**Date: August 12, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

**Author's Note: Haven't you ever wondered what Ron did with his time instead of doing his homework? Beware, because I'm about to tell you! **

Ron Weasley sat in the library trying to work on the Potions' essay that was due tomorrow. He had long ago given up trying to work in the common room. There was no peace in there. Everyone rushed in and out, going someplace here or there. It only made him wish that he could join them. Instead he had picked up his belongings and dutifully told Harry and Hermione that he was going to the library to finish his essay in peace and quiet and that he would return when he was finished. Of course, Hermione gave him a look that said, "I am so proud of you." Harry only watched him go with a sad look on his face.

You see. Harry had already finished his homework earlier, and Hermione had confiscated his Potions' essay so that he could not let Ron "borrow" it. She had also kept Harry at her side so that he couldn't give Ron any "help" in completing the assignment that he should have finished a week ago according to her. Yes, Harry wished he could join his best friend in the library instead of being stuck with Hermione.

Ron sighed, sat down at a table in the back of the library, and began piling the necessary books on the table around him. _He hated Potions. Why did he have to take the stupid class in the first place?_ Well, there was one good thing about the class. Just last week Professor Snape had did something totally unexpected when a new student came to the class; therefore, creating an odd number of people in the classroom for partners. Professor Snape liked for his students to work in pairs. However, with the new student there was a need for a group of three. Guess who got to be in that group of three? You guessed it. The group of three consisted of him, Harry, and Draco Malfoy. He thought Snape was doing it just to torture him. However, the _kind_ of torture that was occurring was probably not the type that Snape had in mind.

"Torture. It has a nice ring to it," thought Ron. Suddenly his thoughts shifted from his Potions essay and God forbid Snape! Ron shuddered thinking about him.

Ron's thoughts transported him to a room where…

_He was standing in a room that boasted dark walls and a thick white rug. A large fireplace stood opposite of the king size bed that claimed the attention of the room. Black silk sheets and a matching duvet along with four thick fluffy pillows decorated the bed. He barely paid attention to the large oak table that stood in the corner of room as he stalked up to the bed and trailed his fingers along the duvet. _God it was soft! _Out of the corner of his eye he could just make out a door. Walking forward he pushed it open to discover it opened into a loo. The bathtub was sunken into the floor. Hmmm. That would be nice if only… Well maybe later. Right now he wanted to try out the bed._

_Walking back into the bedroom he began to unbutton his shirt._

"_Don't you think we should do that?" Ron jumped at the two voices that echoed over the room. He turned to find Draco and Harry standing in the doorway. However, his breath evaporated in his chest when he saw what they were wearing. Draco stood there in tight black dress pants and a silk silver dress shirt that reflected the silver in his eyes. Harry stood beside him in equally tight blue jeans and a dark green polo shirt. Both men were barefoot. _

"_Don't you think we should do that?" They repeated their question to Ron as he stared at them blankly. Draco and Harry laughed together as they walked towards him. Once they reached him Harry reached for the top buttons on his shirt and Draco reached for the bottom ones. Button after button was released until his shirt gaped open. He sucked in a breath as their hands reached through the gaping fabric to caress his skin. He couldn't help but groan when one of their hands brushed over one of his nipples. Harry laughed. _

"_I think he likes it Draco," said Harry repeating the movement. _

_Ron threw back his head and closed his eyes, letting the desire wash over him. However, he gasped when he felt a pair of lips on his throat. He opened his eyes to find Draco trailing butterfly kisses over his throat. He groaned and just closed his eyes again when…_

_Harry reached for the button on his jeans. Ron's eyes flew open meeting the darkened gaze of his best friend. _

"_What are you going?" he asked him. _

"_Getting you naked," was Harry's only reply. "Draco help me," said Harry. Draco let off kissing Ron's throat long enough to help Harry drag Ron's pants down and away from his body. Once the pants were on the floor and Harry had slipped the shirt from his shoulders, Draco resumed kissing Ron's throat. As he stopped and began nipping at a certain spot, Ron just knew he was leaving a lovebite, as he was marking his territory._

_All thoughts flew out of the window when Harry's hands slipped in his boxers. They reached around until they were cupping his arse, and then they dragged him closer pressing him against Harry's aroused body. _

_Ron let his head fall back further, groaning as he reached up to grab Harry's shoulders to steady himself. _

"_Take them off," he croaked. Within seconds Ron's boxers joined his pants on the floor. Ron panted as his naked body brushed against Harry's clothed one. He was beyond aroused, almost to the point it hurt. _

"_Draco swap me," said Harry. Draco looked up from Ron's neck as he gave the lovebite a last lick. Ron groaned at the contact. Leaning forward, Harry placed a soft kiss on the sensitive skin of the lovebite, and then set about making his own. Ron's fingers threaded through Harry's hair while his eyes closed in bliss. _

_That is until Draco dropped to his knees taking Ron's member into his mouth. Ron's eyes flew open, even as his hips bucked forwards as if they had a mind of his own. Draco's hands came up to steady Ron's hips as he set a quick pace for Ron's release. _

_Meanwhile, Ron was muttering curses filled with Draco's name even as he squirmed to get a better angle. Harry was still perfecting the lovebite he had left on Ron's neck while his hand wondered down over the tanned abdomen and buries itself in Draco's platinum hair. Draco groaned at the movement causing Ron's hips to twist sharply. _

_Ron was now panting as he tried to slow down his breathing. He had to get them naked! His fingers made quick work of getting Harry's shirt over his head. Harry himself looked a little miffed about being taken from his task. However, the look disappeared when Ron's fingers trailed down over his own muscled abdomen and to the button of his jeans. The button came open in his hands and Ron made quick work of pushing the jeans to the floor; all the while Draco continued his pace. Ron drew Harry closer, letting his hands trail over his now naked body. _

_Though, when Harry's member brushed against his side he groaned loudly. The pleasure was just too much. He held onto Harry as he came crying Draco's name. _

_After milking Ron for all he was worth, Draco stood and connected their lips. Ron moaned at the taste of himself on Draco's lips. _

"_Naked. NOW!" he commanded when Draco pulled away. As Harry and Ron watched Draco slowly shed his clothes. _

_Draco had a breathtaking body. Lean and perfect. _

_Slowly Ron reached out and took Draco's member in his hand. Moaning, Draco tipped his head back in pleasure._

"_Bed," Harry whimpered. _

_Keeping their hands all over each other, they tumbled to the bed and onto the silken sheets, and groaned when their aroused skin hit the sheets. _

_Ron was the first one to recover his breath. He immediately reached out for the first body he could find. Since he had pulled Draco down with him, his body was directly on top of his. Harry was lying against his side, and from his position he could see Harry running his hands over Draco's body. Just the sight alone was enough to fully arouse him again. _

_Reaching out, he took Draco's member in his hand once more. He felt Draco's breath quicken against his neck, where his face was buried. _

"_Don't stop," Draco murmured twisting in Ron's lap so that he could get the best angle. Ron groaned when Draco's hips brushed against his. As Ron continued, Draco's hips kept time with his rhythm. _

"_I'm going to…" This was as far as Draco got before he tipped his head back and called Ron's name as he came. When Draco's harsh breathing slowed Ron raised his gaze from Draco's gaze of bliss to find Harry leaning over the both of them. _

"_Drake," he murmured in Draco's ear. _

"_Mmm?" _

"_Help me with Harry?" he asked. Draco raised his head and turned to find Harry behind him. The poor boy was looking at his flushed partners and fully turned on. Groaning, he twisted and pushed himself off of Ron's body to lean back on his heels. _

"_Come here," he said pulling Harry in between them and pushing him down onto the big bed. _

_He nodded to Ron and together they began to trail open mouthed kisses down their lover's body. Reaching his groan, Draco was the first to take it in his hand. Harry whimpered in agony. _

"_More," he panted. Draco moved to take Harry into his mouth; however, Ron stopped him. _

"_Let me," he said when Draco turned to look at him. Draco nodded and moved out of his way as he began to trail kisses once more over Harry's flushed body. _

_When Ron's mouth closed over Harry, he bucked his hips almost gagging Ron in the process. Ron reached out to hold Harry's hips in place as he began a brutal pace. _

_Harry twisted his hips in Ron's hands even as his hands wondered down to hold the redhead in place. The only warning Ron had of Harry's release was the tightening of hands in his hair. _

"_Fuck Ron!"_

"_Not yet Love," said Draco as he placed a smothering kiss on Harry's lips. _

_Together he and Ron worked to turn Harry hard again, as they were already turned on by Harry's earlier pants and moans. When they were satisfied with their progress they both pulled back. Whining, Harry reached for them. _

"_No more games," he growled. _

_Reaching for the tube that had magically appeared, Ron put some on his fingers and passed the tube back to Draco. He paused to let his gaze travel over Harry's flushed body. _

"_Ron." Ron nodded and got into position. He let his free hand travel over Harry's thigh; whimpering, Harry let his legs fall open, if not only to get Ron closer. _

_Smiling, Ron gently prepared Harry while listening to his moans. He had almost finished when he felt Draco's hands on his arse. _

"_Hurry," he whined pressing back into Draco. Chuckling Draco did as he bid. _

"_Ready?" Draco whispered as his hands settled on Ron's hips. _

_Ron nodded and entered Harry in one thrust. _

"_Ronald," Harry moaned. Ron snapped his hips forward in retaliation to Harry using his given name. _

"_Hold still," Draco muttered. Ron held still long enough for Draco to enter him in one long thrust. _

"_Hhn." He felt so full! He was inside Harry, and Draco was inside him. _

"_Move dammit!" Harry exclaimed as he pushed his hips towards Ron and Draco. _

_Groaning, Ron and Draco moved forward together. While smothering his lover with kisses, Harry placed his hands on top of Draco's trying to drag Ron further down upon him. _

_Ron only groaned in reply as Draco placed open mouthed kisses upon his back. _

"_I can't last much longer," Ron muttered against Harry's lips thrusting his hips forward with every word. _

"_Come," Draco whispered as he reached around Ron and took Harry's member in his hand seeing as Ron was holding him up. _

_Just a few strokes longer and Harry let out a gasp as he came in Draco's hand. Ron followed not a second later as he came muttering Draco and Ron's names over and over. _

_Hearing his lover call his name, Draco came moaning both Harry and Ron's names. After he stopped shaking he pulled out of Ron's body, with him whining in protest, and crashed beside them on the bed. _

_For awhile the only sound in the room was their harsh breathing and pants. _

_Finally, their breathing slowed and Ron managed to speak. _

"_We should go take a bath," he said. _

"_Too tired," Harry muttered against Draco's chest. _

"_But, I had great plans for that tub!" he exclaimed. _

"_In the morning," muttered Draco as he turned putting his body flush against Harry's and dragging Ron's arm over to drape around his waist. _

"_In the morning," Ron agreed placing kisses upon both Draco and Harry's lips before falling fast asleep. _

Ron was just daydreaming about all the things he could do with that tub when he was startled out of his daydream by someone shaking his shoulder.

His eyes flew open to find the objects of his fantasy standing over him.

"Hey," said Harry. "You looked out of it there." Ron smiled at his friend.

"Just thinking."

"Certainly not about your Potions' essay," said Harry. Draco motioned to his still empty paper and Ron flushed.

"No," he agreed. "About something else."

"What about?" asked Draco as he propped his hip against the table. Just then an image of Draco sprawled out underneath him on the table popped into his mind and Ron flushed bright red.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?"

"You cannot be thinking those things when you're supposed to be doing your homework." Ron turned to Harry and smiled suggestively at him.

"Why not?" Harry groaned and looked at Draco.

"I can help him later," he said simply. Nodding, Harry dragged Ron to his feet and together he and Draco pulled Ron from the library.

**~.~.~**

The next morning, Ron sat in the Potions' classroom between Draco and Harry when his next daydream struck him.

However, he was quickly snapped out of it by Draco nudging him in the side. Turning to Draco, he was struck by how beautiful his lover was and did the one thing that came to his mind.

Leaning forward, he captured Draco's lips with his. Moving quickly before Snape could say something, he turned and kissed Harry as well.

"Mr. Weasley. Detention tonight for inappropriate behavior in my classroom. Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, you will serve detention with him as well," said Professor Snape.

Barely being able to suppress the grin on his face, Ron turned back around until Draco hissed at him.

"Ron! What did you think you were doing?"

"Living out my next daydream," he replied. 

[fin]

**Author's Note: This has been my most involved chapter. What I mean to say, is that it has a lot of sexual content. It took awhile to write and I hope you liked it. I won't know if you don't leave me a review. Thanks, countryangelatheart!**


End file.
